User talk:Mr cup
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Yo-kai Watch: Punipuni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 15:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Puni Puni wiki & Puni Puni edits Hi, sorry for not replying early. I've later noticed the message bar. Uhmm... You can add information about the Yo-kai Punipuni game, but... the page I had deleted was marked for deletion. If you feel that it did not deserved to be deleted, you could remove the delete tag. Although you did not find it justified, I could do nothing about it, I've seen that is added up for deletion, so I thought that it was a page stubbed, with unusual information. Also, the page title was strange, the kata/hiragana was next to the name, while it actually shouldn't, but a little minor mistake. I can undo the deletion, and check it for myself why it is marked to be deleted. Apologies. Happy editing. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 13:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Although, the page was probably marked for deletion because you can also add the information in the Yo-kai page itself, no need to create a separate page for it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 13:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :What I might do is add a little brief bit of information to each page and link to the Punipuni wiki page. As the puni puni yokai are all in japanese the english names aren't much use to anyone playing the mobile game (like myself) unless they also know all the names in English :This was why I though a seperate page would have been useful. :I also noticed the Hirigana shouldn't have been on the page title. That was my first attempt and I kinda mucked it up. :There's maybe no need to undo the deletion. I had no idea I could remove the deletion. I followed the instructions in the box which said to open a discussion but I may have misunderstood. :Given that the puni puni game needs quite a bit of information for each yokai it might do to have it as a stand alone wiki. :If you would like to include it here then maybe you might have some suggestions about how I could go about it. :Meanwhile I will continue building the content on a seperate wiki and it's up to you how you would like to go about it. :Of course your welcome to come edit the puni puni wiki if the mood takes you :thank for your reply :Mr cup (talk) 13:34, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Of course another option would be a single page listing the puni puni yokai with the basic puni puni stats and then I can put the more detailed information on the puni puni wiki :thoughts? ::Thank you for understanding. Again, my apologies for not responding to you before I had deleted a page you designed. I overlooked your message, sorry. I do understand that you've added separated pages, but it seems not necessary, as we could provide the information in their respective pages. Although that, seems that as well users are spamming the deletion template on various pages. The deletion template is not yet customised, so I will keep it in mind for the future, it was not your mistake. I also do agree on you that the Yo-kai Watch Punipuni page needs more information, but contributors seems to fully focusing on the main games, if you would like to give it another try, then your welcome, but please do add the information in their respective pages. I admire your motivation for the Yo-kai Watch Punipuni Wiki, and would like to have a connection with your wiki. ::We can provide the stats, and share a link in the templates to your wiki if the visitor needs more information. How does that sound to you? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:54, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Soooo.. I've started a page with a table for all the basic Puni Puni stats.. After I finish it it's up to you if you want to add the stats to each page (which I'd have no problem doing - I just don't want to mess up your pages for now) and then delete it or maybe keep it as a handy reference for puni puni players.. ::Personally I think a resource like that is seriously lacking for puni puni players - but like I said I will make the puni puni wiki to be that resourse so it's no loss if you only want to put the info on individual pages.. ::Though I would say that as your wiki has more prescence on google it may be nice to leave it there just for now so players don't have to keep translating from Japanese everytime they need some help with the game.. ::As always its up to you.. ::Also I should point out the page has no style whatsoever and needs someone to add the american names to each yokai as I don't have a clue (living in Japan I still have trouble with how the american anime is pronouncing Jibanyan to get to know the rest of the yokai - though I'm having trouble enough keeping up as it is!!) ::Let me know what your thinking - If you do want to only have the stats on the individual pages all I ask is you at least leave the page as a place holder as it's easier to copy a bunch of stats in one go and then others can help incorporating them afterwards ::thanks in advance Mr cup (talk) 13:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC)